1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a surface-hardened metal shot wherein a shot is blasted by a blasting machine against a surface of an object to be treated or a treated metal shot material which is formed from a ferrous metal, e.g., steel, stainless steel or high-speed steel or from a nonferrous metal, e.g., aluminum, brass, copper alloy or titanium alloy so that a surface temperature of the metal shot material is raised due to heat energy generated at the time of collision, thereby hardening the surface of the metal shot by heat treatment. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of making a surface-hardened metal shot which is formed from a powdered alloy such as a hard metal or ceramic alloy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ordinary heat treatment has been employed in conventional methods of making a surface-hardened metal shot. More specifically, a metal shot material is accommodated in a heat-treating furnace and the temperature in the furnace is increased to a hardening temperature of the material. Thereafter, the metal shot material is quickly cooled so that the surface of the material is hardened. For example, the metal shot material of a ferrous metal is hardened at 800.degree. C. and thereafter, it is tempered to 200.degree. C.
The prior art has provided an atomizing method for making a pulverized metal shot. The ordinary hardening and tempering as described above are not executed in the atomizing method. In the atomizing method, molten alloyed metal is instantaneously atomized and quickly cooled to be solidified by means of high speed liquid. For example, the molten alloyed metal is caused to flow out of a nozzle in the form of a bar. A high speed liquid is blasted obliquely with respect to the direction of flow of the metal from around the bar-shaped molten alloyed metal so as to be concentrated at a point on the bar-shaped metal. The high speed liquid is concentrated at the point and is simultaneously atomized. The molten alloyed metal is also atomized and quickly cooled instantaneously to be solidified, whereby the pulverized metal shot is made.
In the case of the ferrous metal shot material having a grain diameter of 0.3 mm or smaller, such as steel, stainless steel or high-speed steel, the metal shot materials are adhered together when treated by the above-described ordinary hardening and tempering. Consequently, the surface of the metal shot material cannot be hardened by the ordinary heat treatment.
For the purpose of preventing the adhesion of the metal shot materials, the ferrous metal shot materials having a grain diameter of 0.3 mm or smaller are mixed with those having a larger grain diameter and then, the mixture is hardened and tempered. For example, when the ferrous metal shot materials having a grain diameter of 0.3 mm and those having the grain diameter of 0.4 mm are mixed, the heat treatment is based on the ferrous metal shot materials having the grain diameter of 0.4 mm. Consequently, the hardness of the materials having the grain diameter of 0.3 mm or smaller cannot be sufficiently increased. Furthermore, in the case of the nonferrous metal shot material having a grain diameter ranging from 0.2 to 0.4 mm, such as aluminum, brass, copper alloy or titanium alloy, the metal shot material cannot be surface-hardened by the ordinary heat treatment for the same reason as in the ferrous metal shot material.
The prior art has provided another method in which shot formed of cut wire is heat-treated before the processing. More specifically, after having been hardened by ordinary surface heat treatment, a metal wire is cut into pieces each having a length approximately equal to the grain diameter of a desired metal shot. The resulting cylindrical pieces of metal are blasted against a metal plate having a high hardness, e.g., a carbon tool steel, by an impeller of a centrifugal blasting machine. Resulting mechanical shock rounds corners of the cylindrical pieces of wire, whereby shot is obtained. The corners of the cylindrical pieces of metal wire can be rounded when its diameter is 0.4 mm or greater. However, when the diameter of the cylindrical pieces of metal wire is less than 0.4 mm, the adhesion speed thereof is reduced and accordingly, the corners cannot be rounded.
The metal wire which is to be formed into the shot can be heat-treated when its diameter is 0.25 mm or greater. However, the heat treatment cannot be performed when the diameter of the metal wire is less than 0.25 mm. Furthermore, the metal wire needs to be cut into smaller pieces as the diameter of the metal wire becomes small. The cutting becomes more difficult as the hardness of the metal wire is increased. This poses a problem of increase in the manufacturing cost. Additionally, after the metal wire is cut into pieces, each piece needs to be hardened and tempered again. The metal shot materials are adhered together in the case of the cut pieces of wire shot having a small diameter for the same reason as described above. Consequently, the hardness of the shot cannot be increased. The cut-wire shot having a grain diameter of 0.3 mm or smaller has not been used for the foregoing reasons.